


when the moon came around

by agentrhiannon



Series: light, and a promise [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Golden Deer Route, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentrhiannon/pseuds/agentrhiannon
Summary: “So, Teach,” he said, his voice light and arch, “have you heard the other rumor about this place?”She blinked, suspicious. “There’s another one?”“Sure.” He smirked. “They say that if two people share a kiss at the top of the Goddess Tower, the goddess herself will bless them to meet here again someday.”In which Claude tries to play a trick on his professor and gets what's coming to him.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: light, and a promise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	when the moon came around

On the night of the ball, they stood at the top of the tower and talked of dreams and promises.

They leaned on the low wall of the balcony overlooking the monastery as Claude told Byleth about his ambitions and asked about hers. It was a rare moment of complete sincerity and enthusiasm from her house leader, and she welcomed it. When they prayed to the goddess together that their dreams could be made real, Byleth thought she had never prayed more earnestly.

For a while, they stood in silence. Not as student and teacher, but—friends. A sliver of waning moon was just beginning to rise. Music from the ball floated over the night breeze that played in Byleth’s hair. She could feel Claude’s sidelong gaze at her out of the corner of her eye.

Eventually he coughed, turned, and leaned back against the balcony on his elbows, a mischievous glint in his face.

“So, Teach,” he said, his voice light and arch, “have you heard the other rumor about this place?”

She blinked, suspicious. “There’s another one?”

“Sure.” He smirked. “They say that if two people share a kiss at the top of the Goddess Tower, the goddess herself will bless them to meet here again someday.”

Byleth snorted. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why do you think it’s a tradition for students to sneak up here?”

“You’re making it up.”

Claude shrugged and grinned down at his feet. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. But if it’s true, seems like a small price to pay for a guarantee I’ll meet you again.”

It was a dare.

It was a long shot, and he knew it, and he was smirking, because he didn’t expect her to go through with it.

There was only one possible response to a dare—a smirk—a boy like that.

So when he lifted his head to look at her, she leaned over and kissed him.

Once, soft and slow.

He froze. When she pulled away, a laugh bubbled up in her chest at his face: eyes wide, mouth agape, cheeks bright red. She had never seen him so flustered. She felt a surge of triumph.

“That ought to do the trick. Wouldn’t you think?” His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. She winked. “Good night, Claude.”

Byleth turned to go, pleased at how easy it had been to turn his own teasing back on him. She had just reached the top of the stairs when—

“Teach!”

She stopped and turned back at the sound of his voice. Claude’s eyes brightened and the corner of his mouth cricked up. “I don’t want to jinx us by saying it out loud, but I really hope we meet here again someday.”

Byleth’s smile softened, echoing his. “Me too.”

She disappeared down the tower steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic started out as just this little scene and it would not leave me alone until it grew into a monstrosity literally 15 times longer than I originally intended. I'm publishing the whole thing as a three part series and this is by far the fluffiest and shortest of the bunch. (if you're here for angst then don't worry fam i got u it's COMING)
> 
> This is only the second fic I've ever actually finished and been happy enough to publish so I really hope y'all enjoy it!!
> 
> (title from "You and Me" by Sara Watkins)


End file.
